deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasame Fuma
Description: Sasame is a member of the Fuma clan who are in control right now of Japan. She has orange hair and hazel eyes. Due to her own mother's assassination, Sasame was trained to kill and be stealthy. She was then sent to the Yagami household with the Death Note; she found in her mother's room. She attempted to kill Light after finding out that he was Kira but in the end, failed. Persona Orange is Sasame's persona. She was originally the Empress's persona. But it turns out that Orange is the Empress. The original Orange died when the Empress was assassinated. So when Sasame got the Death Note, the new Orange was her mother without her realizing it. Abilities Sasame's weapons are two guns. She also was taught the skills of a ninja in order to protect herself. She is very useful in stealth and assassination. She is also the first Kira follower. Like all the followers (Rin, Hei, and Yuri), she has a scar in the shape of a 'k' on her right hand. Plot Part I: Sasame is summoned to see her father. Upon arriving, Sasame learns that she is to leave the palace and be placed in a home of her father's choosing. The Emperor is doing this for Sasame's safety. Sasame is upset and runs to her room. She then is seen talking to someone that isn't there. A few days later, Sasame is escorted to the Yagami home by two FBI agents. Since there is not much room, Sasame has to sleep in Light's closet. She witnesses Light using the Death Note and realizes he is Kira. Later that night, Light is walking home alone and Sasame sneaks up and tries to kill him. In the end, she fails and Light uses his scythe to make a 'k' on her hand. During the Second Kira Arc, Sasame is trying to convince Light to go out with Misa. She also tries protecting Light from the demon Chemoleon. During the Lost Memory Arc, Sasame continues to attend school, and then later on is seen fighting Higuchi with Rin and Hei. Part II: Sasame is an eleventh grader at the high school that Light attended. She is the Stealth force in the Kira Platoon (Anti-Kira Platoon around others). She and Orange try to sneak in when the mafia has the Death Note in order to retrieve it, but fail. She has grown a close bond to Mr. Yagami (who she now calls "Uncle Yagami"), and is torn after his death. She, along with the other Kira Platoon, begin to grow weary of Light. Sasame then receives a letter that her father wants her back at the palace. Light grows angry at this and tries to convince Sasame to stay. Sasame then grows the courage to tell Light that he is not in control of her. Sasame then decides that Light will be stopped. But a few weeks later, Sasame is summoned by her father. When she arrives, he is killed by Mikami with the message, "Others will die because of you." She then prepares to leave the palace, but is stopped by her two older sisters. She tells them the truth and makes them promise not to get involved. On the way to Tokyo, Sasame was meets Kami Sohma, who tries to persuade Sasame to join her side. Though Sasame refuses to join, Kami gives her a shell that Sasame can use in an emergency. Kami then leaves, and Orange asks what Sasame's true name is. It turns out that Sasame's real name is 'Raito' which is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word, 'light'. When Sasame arrives in Tokyo, Demon hounds attacked her. But they are stopped by Light, who then fights Orange. Sasame begs Light for mercy, and Light burns the 'k' into her hand. She is now imprisoned at the L tower. Category:Characters